


Bad Word

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Absolute Bangers (Pun Intended) [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Friendly reminder that Dyl is purple guy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, actually well written smut? Hah, but im asexual whatd you expect, hes also a kinky hoe but thats not really in this one, hes also bilingual, i suck at writing but, scott has a language kink, which is what this was written for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Smut smut smutI just wanted to write smth loosely based off Bad Word by Panicland! with a lil bit of Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias mixed in(I'm fully aware that amor mio is Italian but it's also Spanish tyvm)
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Absolute Bangers (Pun Intended) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788229
Kudos: 26





	Bad Word

I pinned him to the wall, slipping my leg between his. He groaned softly, rutting his hips against my thigh. I sighed softly, running my hands down his sides to grope his ass.

"Oh, mi amor," I hummed, leaning forward to kiss at his neck. My hands skimmed back up, pulling his shirt over his head. He hummed, his back arching as my hands ran over his chest.

"Te quiero, amor mío." He keened, huffing softly. I smirked, knowing exactly how much it turned him on when I spoke Spanish. My thigh rubbed against his erection, causing him to moan. He rut his hips against my leg, moaning needily. I slipped my fingers into the waistband of his jeans, letting the backs of them skim against his skin.

"Dyl, please," he huffed out, hips jerking as I unbuttoned his jeans. I leaned up, kissing his neck as I slid his pants off. Pinning his hips in place with mine, I yanked my shirt over my head, tossing it somewhere behind me.

"Stay still," I requested, taking a small step back to slide off my sweats. He whined at the loss of friction, hands clenching and hips shifting as he struggled to do what I asked. I slid my hands down his chest to rest on his hips, fingers slipping into his boxers. His breath hitched as I gripped his skin lightly, smiling up at him.

"Dyl, please!" he hummed, eyes pleading.

"Please what?" He huffed again, hips rutting against my thigh. I pinned his hips against the wall, looking at him as I kneaded his waist. "Please what?"

"Touch me! Please!" I pursed my lips, tapping my index fingers against his skin.

"I am, love." He whined, head falling to my shoulder as he pouted. "C'mon, love. Use your words."

"Touch me, please," he mumbled. I slid my hands to knead my thumbs into the skin at the base of his cock. He moaned softly, wrapping his arms around me. I kissed his neck, hands working his boxers off. He gasped softly as his cock was freed, pushing his hips against mine. A groan slipped from my lips, and I slid to my knees. I took the tip of his cock into my mouth, hearing him hum in surprise. He tangled his fingers in my hair, coaxing my head further down his shaft.

I bobbed my head, resting my hands on his thighs. He threw his head back, letting it thunk against the wall. I hummed, feeling his thighs tremble as he stopped his hips from jerking. I pulled back, standing with ease. My hands settled on his waist again as I kissed him, feeling his hands slide up my chest to wrap his arms around my neck. I pulled his waist to mine, sliding one hand down. I pressed a finger into his ass, feeling his hips buck into mine. He moaned, pushing back onto my finger. I kissed at his neck again, sliding a second finger in.

"Amor mío," I whispered, feeling his hips jerk in reaction. I pulled my fingers, sliding my boxers off before gripping his thighs. Propping him against the wall, I lifted his legs to wrap around my waist. He whined, bucking his hips in an attempt to gain friction. I fisted my cock, pumping it a couple times before lining it up with his ass. He impatiently slid onto it, causing both of us to moan. He closed his eyes blissfully, resting his head against the wall.

"Te sientes muy bien," I whispered, slowly pulling out, just to thrust back in. His back arched as he moaned softly. I braced my hands against his back, turning to press him onto the bed.

"Oh, god," he moaned, hips bucking as my cock grazed against his prostate. I nosed into his neck, slowly starting to thrust. His back arched, chest pressing to mine. I slid a hand up his chest, thumbing his nipple. He moaned breathily, green eyes meeting mine. I smiled softly, leaning down to kiss him.

He broke the kiss when I thrust harshly, moaning loudly as his back arched again. I sucked a hickey into his neck, his head falling to the side opposite. My hand snaked around his cock, fist sliding in time with my thrusts.

"Te amo," I whispered, moaning as he clenched around my cock.

"Fuck… Faster, Dyl…" I hummed, snapping my hips into his quickly. I trailed kisses down his chest as far as I could reach, sliding my hands over his arms to tangle our fingers together.

"Oh, god," I moaned, feeling the knot start building up in my gut. His legs tightened around my waist, encouraging me to speed up once again. Shifting my weight, I angled my hips to hit his prostate. His back arched in response, mouth agape in a silent moan. I kissed him softly, slowing my hips a little. He whined, eyes meeting mine as he pulled back. I smiled softly, resting my forehead against his. His voice came in nothing more than short moans and incoherent words, rising in pitch as he got closer to the edge.

"Faster," he hummed out, the only coherent thing I'd heard from him in the past five minutes. I hastened my pace, hearing him all but scream my name as he came. I kissed at his neck as my hips faltered, stuttering as I came. I let out a drawn out moan, nosing into his collarbone as I slowed to a stop.

He squeezed my hand, causing me to look at him. He smiled, panting softly. I smiled back, kissing his forehead, slick with sweat.

"Love you, Dyl," he hummed.

"Te quiero, también," I whispered, pulling out and laying next to him. He wiped some of the sweat from my forehead, chuckling softly. 

"We should probably go take a shower." I nodded before pulling him close. 

"In a bit."


End file.
